


标题:[星战] le petit mort 小死亡（DQ 西斯奎刚 pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Sith Qui-Gon Jinn [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介: le petit mort，法文，直译"小死亡"，指代"X高潮"。这个词语用在这里非常的微妙。





	标题:[星战] le petit mort 小死亡（DQ 西斯奎刚 pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 作者:溜达（Люда）
> 
> 警告:pwp，算是个AU，西斯奎刚，绝地杜库，杜库受

正文

"杜库大师，有消息了。"

尽管通讯器里温杜大师没明说是什么消息，杜库依旧拔腿就走。那一定是他想听到的消息，他就是知道。

长老会成员已经在议事厅各自就座，杜库一阵风似的大步走到他们中间站定。

尤达盘坐着，敲敲椅子扶手，一副全息星图升到空中。"一个偏远的星球，这是。疑似奎刚的求救讯号，在这里被发现。"

"但也可能是个陷阱，"温杜谨慎地补充，"距离太远，信号过于模糊，还不能核实。"

杜库斩钉截铁地说:"我必须去。"

"理解你对老学徒失踪许久的心情，我能。但谨慎，我们必须。绝地不能正式派遣调查人员，在长老会讨论完毕之前。"尤达望了望其他长老大师。

出乎意料的是，杜库点了点头:"我尊重长老会的决定。那么我自己去，以我个人的名义。我想长老会是没有权利限制我的活动范围的。"

"限制你，我们的确不能。"尤达又敲打起椅子扶手来，一副忧心忡忡的表情。"但小心，一定要。"

杜库浅浅鞠了一躬，头也不回地走出了议事厅大门。

 

"啊，真该死......"杜库不舒服地扭动身体，手腕处却传来一阵疼痛。

方才模糊的意识渐渐回笼，杜库回忆起两天前他刚从长老会出来就一刻不耽误地跃上了一架绝地战机，马不停蹄地穿越超空间赶向这个荒僻的无人星球。当他准备在星球表面降落时，所有电子仪器忽然失灵，于是杜库就眼睁睁的看着他与地面的距离越来越近。

好在战机一头扎进了一大片森林，被茂密的树冠和纵横的枝桠层层阻挡缓冲，在坠落地面的时候杜库只是受了点轻伤。

但杜库没有想到有人就在机舱外等待着他。他刚费尽全力爬出了变形扭曲的机舱就在外面受到了袭击，打了他一个措手不及。

在杜库昏过去之前，他很确信他眼前看到的是一把红色光剑。

西斯。杜库脑海里浮现出这个沉寂已久的词语。

现在他可以确定奎刚是落在西斯的手里了。杜库心急如焚，担心奎刚会受到什么伤害。

"好在现在我也在这里，也许能对奎刚的处境造成什么改善......"杜库轻声咕哝着。

说到处境，杜库勉力观望，试图弄明白自己当前身处在什么样的情况之下。四周看起来显然是一个房间，而他正躺在一张大床上。周围的布置给杜库的感觉不像是一间牢房，但当杜库仰头查看时，被皮质手铐禁锢在床头的双手又登时令他心生不妙。

嘎吱一声，门开了。

奎刚走了进来。

"奎刚一一"杜库的眼睛瞪大了。杜库迅速上下打量了一番奎刚，如释重负地发现老徒弟没有受伤。杜库正欲开口问候，未出口的话却停在了半路。

门刚开的时候，杜库就感觉有什么地方不对劲。现在这股预感随着奎刚的靠近越发强烈了。

"师傅，是我。"奎刚手一挥，关上了门，在床边坐下。杜库锁紧了眉头，他很不习惯奎刚这样居高临下的俯视，鉴于他们身高相当，且平时一般不会这样躺着见面。这个星球上所有的事情都是这么古怪，先是毫无预兆的坠机，再是突然出现的奎刚......

杜库霎那间明白了。他直直望进奎刚那双不再是温柔绿色的金色眼眸，尽量面无表情地说:"是你，对不对？"

杜库真希望奎刚能加以否认，或是迷惑不解，不明白师傅为何显得意有所指。但杜库的希望落空了，奎刚几乎是立刻就对杜库的指控做出了回应。奎刚缓慢地，肯定地点了点头。

"为什么？"杜库死死盯着奎刚的脸。

奎刚没有正面回答，伸出手搭上了杜库的肩。

"加入我，师傅。"

杜库拼命挤出一个嘲讽的微笑。"我知道你们西斯是有二人法则的。怎么，你还以为我会答应做你的西斯徒弟不成？或者难道你乐意让我做你的西斯师傅？想想你和我都可能答应吗？"

奎刚没有被杜库刻意的挑衅激怒。"不，师傅，没有什么二人法则。在你与我之间不会有。我们一起，赋予银河系以秩序与和平，这难道不是你最想要的吗？至于西斯那些代代相传的什么习俗......都可以见鬼去，只有我们两个在一起，师傅。"

杜库笑了笑。"我的徒弟，你大概也知道，西斯的承诺是不能相信的。"

奎刚凝重地叹了口气:"师傅，你让我们都没有退路了。"

话音刚落，奎刚就除去了自己的外袍。这时杜库才留神到奎刚身上的服饰。棕色的外袍换成了黑色的斗篷，配有兜帽，将西斯的面容隐藏在阴影之下。上衣与裤子仍留有一丝绝地制式的痕迹，只是颜色更加暗沉，碍事的塔巴德也不见了。

奎刚欠身向前，杜库心中警铃大作。奎刚径直摸向了杜库上衣的侧边，在那贴合的衣襟之下藏着隐蔽的暗扣。奎刚轻车熟路地依次解开，尽管他以前从未这样做过。束着腰身的皮带也被取下，腰腹上突然消失的压力令杜库有些慌乱。

"奎刚。"杜库带上了警告的意味。

"对不起，师傅。"奎刚这样说着，手上的动作一分都没有慢下来。杜库无法控制地看着奎刚拉下自己长靴的拉链，取下它们并整齐地排列在一边; 接着是裤链，长裤被轻柔地脱掉，也堆在了旁边; 这之后是杜库长裤内的最后一层屏障，奎刚仔细地将其褪下，放在了床头柜上。

杜库仅剩的披风垫在身下，敞开的上衣聊胜于无，披风链透过松垮的领口硌在脖子上。杜库正准备对奎刚再次发出警告，奎刚伸进他上衣的手就足以让杜库顿时哑口无言。

奎刚的手在杜库胸口摩挲着，手指不安分地四处按揉。杜库猛地发出嘶声，奎刚意识到自己碰到了正确的地方，索性用两根手指捏着揉搓起来，假装没看到杜库对他怒目而视。

在奎刚另一只手向下探去，并握住杜库时，杜库浑身一阵哆嗦。禁忌的快感弥散开来，杜库不安地扭动着，试图做出一些徒劳的努力。但当奎刚上下抚弄的频率加快，杜库便僵直了全身，任凭快感一波波涌动，紧闭的薄唇也不知不觉微微张开。

奎刚等的就是这一刻。他覆上杜库的身躯，对上了杜库的唇，借机以舌尖挑逗杜库敏感的舌尖。杜库一闭眼，轻轻抬头，迎上了奎刚的吻。唇间隐隐的摩擦让杜库心跳剧烈起来，杜库更加渴求地回应着，不禁放松了对欲望的有意压制。

杜库想要奎刚的吻很久了。但杜库没料到竟然是以这种形式，在这种条件下。

奎刚的唇齿离开杜库时，杜库竟感到一丝不舍。杜库仍然闭着眼睛，他听到衣料摩擦的窸窣声，是奎刚在利落的除去他的西斯装束。看来西斯的衣服比绝地要简单不少，杜库兀自想着。

"师傅。"奎刚出声提醒。那是什么一一杜库回过神来一一是一根手指，蘸了些冰凉的油性物质，正缓缓伸进他的身体。紧接着又是一根，这两根手指伸进来后竟得寸进尺，拓张起了杜库后穴的内壁。润滑剂布满了体内和穴口，甚至可能顺着臀缝流到了披风上，凉飕飕的一片，杜库下意识夹紧了双腿。

"你不会想这样做的，奎刚。"杜库勉强压下被异物侵入的不适感，几乎是动用了仅存的全部自制力吐出这句话。

"放松，师傅......"杜库觉得奎刚还叹了口气。但这都不重要了。杜库惊的瞪圆了眼睛，看着奎刚分开他的双腿，感受着奎刚慢慢插入他体内。杜库使劲吸了几口气，屏住呼吸，试图忽略奎刚过大的尺寸带来的微弱疼痛感。奎刚动了，杜库倒抽一口凉气，咬紧嘴唇，拒绝发出任何不适宜的响动。

"别抗拒我，师傅。"奎刚凑近，低低耳语，吮吸着杜库颈部脆弱的皮肤，落下一个个红印。奎刚双手在杜库的胸膛上游走，手指划过杜库的锁骨，顺着侧腰滑下，时不时的一按迫得杜库发出哼声。

虽然杜库不可能亲口承认，但奎刚能感觉到，杜库对奎刚的节奏已经适应的差不多了。奎刚在冲撞时多加了一分气力，杜库毫无准备，叫出了声。杜库立即想停止作声，又被奎刚灵活的舌头撬开了紧咬的牙关。

杜库隔着披风，身体在床单上来回摩蹭，揉皱了背后压着的布料。奎刚又是用力一顶，披风在杜库身下错了位。银链勒住了杜库的喉咙，杜库全身用劲拼命挣扎，一下子手铐链竟崩裂开来一一杜库不顾僵硬的手腕，一把拽开披风链，翻身压住奎刚，左手卡在奎刚脖颈之上。

"你输了，我的徒弟。"杜库喘息着说。

奎刚冲着杜库笑了。"师傅，你真的舍得下手吗？"

杜库长叹一声。奎刚擒住杜库的手腕，再次对着杜库的唇吻了上去。奎刚用力翻身，不料已是床边，两人双双向床下滑去。奎刚顺势将杜库一下顶到了墙上，身下抽插着，让杜库发出情不自禁的呻吟。杜库一只手紧攥着奎刚的长发，另一只手勾着奎刚的脖子，保持着摇摇欲坠的平衡。杜库紧贴着奎刚，努力说出不连贯的断续语句:"我...对你没有办法...奎刚......因为...我爱你......"

奎刚颤抖起来。"对不起，师傅......我一直都......我以为...乔卡丝塔大师......"

杜库搂紧了奎刚。"怪我没有早些说...我不怪你...我的老徒弟......"

奎刚抵着杜库，两人粗重的喘息声混在一起，伴着几乎同时到来的高潮，奎刚射在了杜库体内。

 

奎刚亲手为杜库理好了衣服。

"跟我回去吧，奎刚。为时未晚。"杜库抚摩着奎刚有些蓬乱的头发。

奎刚披上外袍，声线有些怪异的颤栗:"已经晚了，师傅。我对不起您。"

门开了。令杜库惊诧的是，帕尔帕廷站在门口。

"看来情况跟我们计划的不太一样啊，我的学徒。为什么我一点也不意外呢？"帕尔帕廷以一种杜库没见过的阴险声调说。

帕尔帕廷是西斯，西斯师傅。杜库忽然清醒地意识到。但杜库不知道自己是否能有幸活着把这个消息带回长老会。

奎刚没有答话，向前跨了一步，挡在了杜库与帕尔帕廷之间。

"很好，很好，我的学徒。看来你的选择不言而喻。一个好学生总是爱着他的老师的，是不是？"帕尔帕廷，西斯尊主，对奎刚咯咯笑着。

奎刚拔出了他的红色光剑。

 

  
___完___

**Author's Note:**

> 西斯奎刚够刺激！猜猜结局会怎样呢2333


End file.
